


Qualifications of Shipping

by OnyxRing



Category: Marvel, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Young Avengers
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Shipping, Stormpilot, TFA scene, Teddy and Billy being geeks, The Force Awakens scene, geek-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxRing/pseuds/OnyxRing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For International Fanworks Day 2016</p><p>Billy and Teddy watching the new Star Wars movie and shipping Finn and Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualifications of Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Billy and Teddy are the geekiest couple I know, so when I decided that I wanted to do an International Fanworks Day drabble, and I thought about who I could write about, these two came to mind! I believe that they would totally discuss the parameters of shipping. And really, that scene in TFA was when I got the most excited, I literally leaned over my seat and whispered to my sister "shipped" when we watched it the first time. I can't help but ship them. Enjoy :)

“Oh, _look_! Yes; shipped!”

They watched as the little droid presumably spoke to the pilot who had helped it, and when the two characters eyes met, they began running towards each other.

“But… they knew each other for like… twenty minutes! In _total_! Billy, you can’t ship them.”

They fell into silence as the pilot and ex-stormtropper talked briefly before the latter began shrugging off the jacket he wore.”

“Teddy! _It suits him!_ He’s giving Finn his jacket!” Billy looked up at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows.

After a moment, Teddy mumbled, “Okay, fine. I ship them.”

Billy grinned, victorious.


End file.
